The present invention relates to control panels for devices such as portable electric generators, and more particularly to an ergonomic control panel for a portable electric generator.
Portable electric generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include use at construction sites for powering various electric power tools such as drills, saws, lights, electric heaters, etc., as well as in residential applications for providing a back-up source of electric power in the event of a power outage. Such portable electric generators typically have a control panel with a plurality of electrical outlets and switches for selecting certain outlets thereof for use. For example, generators which provide either 120VAC or 240VAC use a switch by which the user selects either 120VAC or 240VAC operation. Circuit breakers are also often included at various locations on the control panel.
Typically the above-described outlets, breakers and switches are not logically organized on the generator control panel. This can lead to considerable confusion on the part of the user in the event the user is in a hurry to plug a power cord into one of the outlets of the generator or if lighting conditions are not acceptable, leading to difficulty in the operator seeing the switches, outlets or breakers that the user needs to access.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a control panel for a portable electric generator that logically groups the various switches, outlets and circuit breakers used to control operation of the generator into different areas or xe2x80x9czonesxe2x80x9d. More specifically, it would be highly advantageous to provide a plurality of distinct zones on the control panel wherein the various outlets, breakers and switches of the generator are grouped within each zone in a fashion that significantly eases the use of the generator and reduces the possibility of operator error in selecting outlets, switches or breakers.
The present invention relates to a control panel for a portable electric generator. The control panel is segmented into a plurality of distinct regions or xe2x80x9czonesxe2x80x9d. Each zone includes logically related and organized components to minimize the possibility of the operator accidentally selecting the wrong control or mistakingly trying to engage the plug of a power extension cord with an improper (i.e., non-mating) electrical outlet of the generator.
In a preferred embodiment, an ON/OFF engine switch is included in the first zone. A plurality of electrical receptacles are included within a second zone disposed adjacent to the first zone. A third zone includes a control for controlling the internal combustion engine of the generator.
In one preferred embodiment the first zone also comprises a circuit breaker switch. The circuit breaker switch and the ON/OFF engine switch are further disposed at longitudinally opposite ends of the first zone to reduce the possibility of the operator mistakingly engaging one of these switches when the operator intended to engage the other one of the switches.
The second zone includes at least one, and more preferably a plurality, of electrical outlets for supplying a first voltage, and at least one outlet for supplying a second voltage. In one preferred form the first outlets provide 120VAC and the second outlet provides 240VAC. The 240VAC outlet is further disposed at a longitudinally opposite end of the second zone from the first outlets to minimize the possibility of the operator mistakingly trying to plug in a power cord plug into the wrong outlet. The 240VAC outlet is further separated from the 120VAC outlets by a voltage selector switch for selecting either 120VAC or 240VAC operation. A plurality of thermal circuit breakers are further disposed closely adjacent each of the outlets to provide a clear indication when the current being drawn by a given outlet has exceeded a maximum predetermined level, thus xe2x80x9ctrippingxe2x80x9d the breaker.
In the preferred embodiments, each of the zones are further laid out as horizontally disposed, rectangular zones positioned adjacent one another. Optionally, one or more longitudinal frame members of a frame of the generator may be used to demarcate the zones from one another. The frame members also provide protection from accidental damage to electrical components on the control panel.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.